percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
The Fairiomachy: Chapter 4
Cumulus's House, Haven's City The brill brothers are afraid of Opal Koboi, because she's their superior. So they carried Josh to a place for the insane. Josh kept saying things like "Oh, why am I not there?" or "how could I be so careless?" and repeats the same words over and over again and sometimes he would sob so hard that we both had to cover his mouth to prevent the waking of the sleeping patients. Finally, Dr. Cumulus came, and examined the new patient. "Oh, I see. Leave us for now." The Brill brothers leave the room. Dr Cumulus had never had a patient for so many years now that he would take any other patient regardless of their race. Cumulus examined the shivering Josh, as Josh looked at him wide eyed. "Who..... who....." The words won't come out of his mouth, but nevertheless, Cumulus knew what he's going to say. "I am Dr. Cumulus," Dr. Cumulus said. "And this is my asylum." Josh looked around the asylum, shivering. Dr. Cumulus wasn't waiting for him. "Well, let's show you to your room, shall we?" Josh curled into a ball and hide his face from Dr Cumulus. Josh's P.O.V I don't know where I am, but since Opal had shown me the tape where all of my friends got killed, I immediately went into a chronic depression. Maybe I had gone insane, and that's why Opal carried me to Cumulus house. When I met Doctor Cumulus, I was aghast of his appearance. I could swear he's not human. He introduced himself as Dr. Cumulus, and he said it's his asylum. When I curled my body into a ball and hide my face from Dr Cumulus, he decided to drag me to my room. I wanted to be with my friends, but they were killed in the incident where I'm supposed to be helping my friends with defending the camp. How could I even forgive myself? Dr. Cumulus placed me in the bed. I kept shivering and shaking. I wanted to kill myself so badly now since I had no one left. I began to cry and pulled a pillow to cry on. After a few minutes of crying, I felt a gentle touch on my shoulder. I whirled around and saw a pixie. He's a cute man with green eyes and green hair. I wondered why he had gone to this asylum also. "Hello," The pixie said. "I'm Ferrall Koboi." Listening to the name.... Isn't that Opal Koboi's father? How could she put her own father in this very asylum? "Hey," I said weakly, then I hide my face again. He touched my shoulder again. "What's wrong?" I sighed in exasperation and stood up. I'm surprised to find out he's shorter than me. He must've been 3'1 in height. "Why? My friend is dead and I was forced by that Opal Koboi to watch my friend die and...." My voice broke and I sobbed miserably. "Opal Koboi?" Ferrall seemed to recall her daugher's name. "What has she done to you?" I lifted my head to look at Ferrall's pixie face. "She... she has taken everything..... away from me!" I shivered more. "Same here," Ferrall said. "She bankrupted my engineering company and I am left with nothing!" Then, I caught myself saying the same words over and over again. "Why am I not there when Opal launched the invasion? How could I be so careless to my friends?" Camp Half-blood, New York City Victoria's P.O.V After having the dream, I began to look for Josh. The first thing is to know where Josh is being kept. I could tell he's being held in a secret compound and he's being sent to an asylum named "Cumulus House." I decided to fly really high to locate some possibilities. It's possible he's being held at a top secret compound. I landed on the ground, and found a boy who is about his 14s walking around the forest. The boy looked at me. "Hello!" "Hi!" I said back. "So, what are you up to?" The boy asked. "I'm going to rescue my friends." I told him. "Oh," He sounds like he's interested. "I can help you." I stared at him. My wings folded nicely behind my back. "My friend? You don't know where he is, and how he is kidnapped!" The boy chuckled. "Oh, but I do." I figure this boy is really smart or really stupid. "Ok then, tell me, where is Josh?" "He's at Haven City, hundreds of miles belowground." Lower Elements Police Reconnaissance Base All Holly had wanted was a break, but that was cut short when Artemis contacted her. Artemis had said that it was urgent so Holly rushed to the meeting point, which is in the middle of the forest, near the tree. Holly went as fast as she could, putting on the thermal coil and her helmet and went zooming up the chute. It took more than an hour to reach the surface. Holly's soldier senses buzzed in her mind that Opal Koboi is behind it again. Holly had thought that Opal Koboi would regret what he had done but it turns out that Holly was wrong. Opal Koboi had desired absolute power. She had heard it herself that Opal had made her father go insane by bankrupting his business. After Holly had reached the surface, she saw the boy Artemis and a girl Victoria's P.O.V Just then, I saw an elfin girl that's exactly one meter in height, with cropped red hair and her helmet in her head. "Holly, you have come." Artemis said. The girl removed her helmet and revealed her beautiful green eyes. I stepped forward to examine her. "Hello, Holly!" I offered her a hand. Holly shook it with delight. "Hello!" Then Holly started to notice the wings folded in my back. "You're not human, or half human, are you?" I shook my head. "No, Holly, I am human. The wings are from my mother." Then, Holly began to walk toasted me. At first, I was surprised to find someone much more smaller than my friend Josh McLean. Holly began to step closer and closer to me. "Hey, no worries." Artemis said. "She's and elf, a fairy." I began to process the information. She had pointy ears and she's short. No wonder we call her a fairy. In my knowledge, all fairies are short. But looking at Opal in my dreams, she had humanoid ears and she's taller than the rest of the fairies. "Indeed," Holly concluded. "You are half human and half god." "Indeed I am." I said, spreading my wings wide. "So, what are we waiting for?" Holly told me. "Are you going to rescue your friends or not?" I didn't hesitate to answer that question. "Of course I'm going to rescue Josh, he's my best friend after all!" Holly patted me on the head, or tried to. She is way too short to pat my head. "Well, come on!" Holly said, grabbing my arm. "Ok, let's." And together, we jumped into the bottomless hole and began our journey to Haven city. Down the chute to the haven city Victoria's P.O.V I become increasingly worried for my friend Josh McLean. I had a dream that he had been driven insane by Opal Koboi, the evil pixie. I want to kill Opal so bad. After a few minutes, we were still falling through the chute. It is indeed a very long way to the undergroung Haven city. Alex is counting on me and I won't let her down. After a couple more minutes, Holly told me that we were about 25 miles to go before we reached the haven city. This is similar to the journey to the depths of tartarus, except it is much much more shorter. Seconds later, we reached the Haven city. I looked around the city. It is populated with fairies and little people. Some can conjure fireballs while others cannot. I figure that the goblins had the ability to conjure fireballs. One of the goblins came towards me. "Hello, human." I stood around nervously. "Umm... hello!" I offered my hand. He shook it. "So, I better get going." Then he took off. I stared at Holly for a moment. "What are you looking at?" Holly asked, annoyed. "Umm... Who is that that just called me human just then?" Holly shrugged. "That's a goblin." "A goblin? That short?" "Yes, all fairies are short, and their race is the dumbest of the kind." "Dumbest?" I stared at Holly again. "Isn't that supposed to be some kind of insult?" "No, it's not an insult. It's scientifically proven that goblins had brains smaller than that of a worm." Holly casually addressed us. I decided to keep flying. Holly told us where the Cumulus house is and we set course to Cumulus House. Just then, I saw a fairy being dragged around in an asylum, and when I looked at the building, it says: "Cumulus's Asylum" "That's where Opal send Josh to." Holly told me. I looked around the Asylum. It is indeed for the insane. I noticed that there's almost no one in there, except the two people guarding the entrance. "Mervall and Descant." Holly muttered. "What?" I asked in bewilderment. "The Brill brothers. They're Opal's servant brothers." I shrugged. The Brill brothers remind me of someone I knew at camp. It's kind of similar to The Stoll brothers except for their last names. So we stormed the Asylum and it turns out that it doesn't have very tight security. I approached the Brill brothers and before they could react, I grabbed their necks, lifted it high and throw them outside the Asylum. I began to look around the Asylum. Surely, there's a guy with glasses and with white hair. He must have been Dr. Cumulus. "Hello?" Mr. Cumulus said. "And what have we here?" "We were looking for Josh McLean." I told him. "Oh, Josh McLean, the human." Dr. Cumulus said. "Wait just a moment..." He said as he began to type in the keyboard. After a few seconds, he is done, and he told us. "Josh McLean is in the same room as Ferrall Koboi. They're in room 3A." Dr. Cumulus directed us to the room. I needed to rescue Josh as soon as possible and cure him from his insaneness. Once he found the room, I walked in. There, I saw two figures. One with green eyes and green hair, and he's only 3'1 in height. The other figure is a taller one, with golden hair and eyes. I knew immediately who he is. "Josh!" I choked back a sob. Josh looked at me, and all his color came rushing to his face. "Victoria!!!" Josh yelled with delight, and began to ran towards me. He hugged me so hard that I am afraid that I'm going to burst. He sobbed on my shirt. "I thought you're gone forever!! Any of you!" I patted his head. "Don't worry Josh. The tape that you're seeing is modified. Camp Half-blood hasn't been attacked yet." Josh looked confused. "Then, the camp is not destroyed?" "No Josh, no. The camp is still standing strong." "Thank you, Vic." Josh sobbed on my shirt. "Thank you so much!" Category:The_Fairiomachy Category:Josh-Son Of Hyperion Category:Chapter Page